DIGIYASHA
by InuSoulSonicEater40
Summary: NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES BUT IT'S AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE FLAMES MY ASSISTANT IS ONLY 10 YEARS OLD
1. Prologue

THERE ARE FOUR WORLDS THE DIGI WORLD ,THE REAL WORLD ,THE FEUDAL ERA ,AND THE DIGI FEUDAL ERA :In The real world lives a girl named Kagome who lives with her mom ,grandpa, her little brother Souta, and cat buyo;and in the digital world lives a little digimon named ,Gatomon ;in the feudal era lives Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Myoga; in the digital feudal era lives 3 digimon friends named ,Inushoutmon ,Biomon ,Bukamon

* * *

Prologue

Inuyasha's pov

My mother's death was the worst possible thing to happen to me. i had to carry her body to her favorite cherry tree to bury her because the village kicked me out. After I buried her I said "Mother, why'd you leave me. You were the only one to protect me from being kicked out of our village." a few seconds later I heard someone else say what I had. "Who's there?" I asked as I looked around the tree. I saw a dragon with white hair and ears like my own but he had a red "V" on his head. "I am Inushoutmon, son of Screammon and InuTaishomon ,a digidemon. Who are you?" The self proclaimed Inushoutmon said. "I am Inuyasha, son of Inu no Taishō and Izayoi, who are now both dead. I have no one left." I said sitting against the tree where I had just buried my mother. "To tell you the truth both my parents are dead too. I never met my father and my mother just recently passed. My village kicked me out and now I'm alone too." Inushoutmon said. sitting next to me. "Looks like we are in the same boat so let's be friends. It's not like we have anywhere better to do." I said holding out my hand. He then took my hand and a bright light shown from where our hands collided. "What's going on?!" Inushoutmon screamed. "I don't know!" I yelled back. Next thing we know the two of us have an armband. "What are these things Inushoutmon?" I asked. "These armbands are like the one I saw on my mother. She said it was because she had a partner. That means that we are partners Inuyasha." he replied. "Come to think of it my mom have something like this on her right arm & had a painting of a dragon-like creature next to her. Luckily I took it from the house before I was kicked out of my village." I said taking out the painting of mother. "Can I see, Inuyasha?" Inushoutmon asked. I handed him the painting and pulled out an exact replica of the painting. "So we have more in common than I first thought. This is my mother in the painting you have." He said  
handing me back the painting. "We should find some shelter, I can feel my demonic strength leaving." I said standing up. "I agree. I too feel my digidemonic strength leaving" Inushoutmon said.

As years passed we learned to fend for ourselves, hunt, and become as strong as rouge hanyous could get we had some encounters with priest and their digimon.

Years later on the night of the new moon, we can across a priestess and her digimon ,as Inushoutmon explain to me years before, they were defeating a beatle demon and is Kabuteridemon. They ended up finishing it off, but collapsed afterwards. "They're really something huh Shoutmon?" (Once Inushoutmon loses his digidemonic powers he prefers to be called Shoutmon, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have any attacks in this form. Stay Tuned) I said. "Yes they are Inuyasha, but we should get out of here before a demon and their digidemon partner try to challenges us." he replied turning to jump off the branch we had perched on. "You're right let's find a place to hide so we don't get attacked." I said jumping off the tree limb. "You know I'd protect you even if we did get attacked." He said jumping off after me. "I know but we have to rest so we can travel tomorrow." I said running to the nearest shed in the village nearby with Shoutmon by my side.

Weeks later we came to heard of the Shikon no Tama or the jewel of four souls & the Shikon digi Tama or the sacred code crown of four digidestined. They had the power to increase a demon/digidemon's strength ten fold and come to find out that it was being carried around by the priestess and priestess digimon Kikyo And Kikyomon. We tried to attack them and ended up falling for them though we'd never willingly admit it to them. At one point I had given her my mother's lip balm and not long afterwards all four of us decided that Inushoutmon would wish to be a digimon and I would become human, but that's where everything went wrong.

It was midday the day of our plan was suppose to happen but Kikyo and Kikyomon came and shot their arrows at us and told us to die. That evening Inushoutmon and I attack their village to get the sacred items. As soon as we were making our getaway the Kikyo and Kikyomon shot us with an arrow. "Kikyo. How could...I thought...Uhhuhh." Was the last thing I said. "Kikyomon. How could...I thought...ahh Uhh." Was the last thing I heard before we died.

(Or so everyone thought)

* * *

Well this is the end of the Prologue RR and please hold the disses My helper is only 10


	2. Chapter 1: What's with the cat

Chapter 1:WHAT'S WITH THE CAT!?

Kagome's POV

Ok so I'm on my way to my room to take a nap before dinner, but there was a cat on my bed. So I pushed the cat off of my bed and went to sleep missing dinner. I was awakened by something jumping on me. I opened my eyes to see that it was that same cat as before. I thought that cat must know that today is my birthday, so I got up & dressed in a hurry to get to school. Then as I was leaving I saw Souta in the well house. "Souta, what are you doing in there?" I said. He replied, "I know, but Buyo is down there." "Why don't you go get him then?" I said. "But, why does it have to me?" He complained. "Fine, I'll go get him then. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. "What ...what is it?! What's down there?" Souta yelled. "Our baka cat!" I said once I finally found him. Then I saw the same cat from earlier. What? It looks like it just got kidnapped, well more like catnapped. "Where am I? Am I in the well?" I thought. "You have it don't you?" the voice of my kidnapper said. "What do you mean? Have what?" I questioned "The Sacred jewel of four souls." The reviving Mistress centipede said. "I told you I don't have it. SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as a bright light came from my hand. "Whoah! Where did that come from?" I thought as I reached the bottom of the well. "Maybe it was just a dream. Then again, maybe not!" I said to myself. Then I yelled up the well, "Souta go get grandpa." I then climbed a vine to the top of the well only to find one I wasn't in Tokyo and two the cat again. "This must be a major coincidence."

Gatomon POV(thoughts)

"It's that girl again. What is she doing here?"

Kagome's POV

It doesn't matter. What really matters is that I get back home." I thought as I ran through the wooded area with the cat on my trail. "The tree I'm practically home already." I said as I raced to the God's tree.

* * *

DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT JUDGE THE QUALITY OF THIS CHAPTER MY 10 YEAR OLD ASSISTANT WROTE THE MAIN STORY LINES


	3. Chapter 2:This Ain't Tokyo No Mo'

Chapter 2:This isn't Tokyo no mo'

Kagome's POV

"The tree I'm practically home already." I said as I raced to the God's tree. I made it to the tree ,but the cat followed me. I looked at the tree and there was a boy"Hey!What are you doing?" I said thinking I would get an answer but I didn't. Then at that moment I realised that he had dog ears. Then I heard a voice saying" Hello?What's your name?Why you hanging there?" I ignored it and then I decided I would touch his I got attacked and the cat did too that has been following me everywhere any tied us up in ropes and called for the head priestess , threw salt at me and some other thing with his lips sewn up threw salt at the cat. The priestess said "DEMON BE GONE!" while the other said "DIGIDEMON BE GONE!" This is where I got confused. "What's a digidemon."I wondered. "Hey, I'm not a demon!" I yelled at the old woman. "Are ye not. Then why were ye found in the forest of inuyasha." The priestess said. "It's there though I know not why. You be clever girl or be a half wit." "Why you…" I said quietly.

"It's there Wizardmon though I know not why." Said the head priestess to her companion.

Gatomon POV

"Wizardmon? Who is Wizardmon?"I thought to myself. "I'll unbind you now that I see you oppose no threat." said Wizardmon as we all walked to the hut that Kaede and Wizardmon shared. "Would ye like some food? Now that we see that ye pose no threat to our village."said Kaede"In these times of war travelers aren't trusted much."said Wizardmon. Kagome and I said in unison, "Guess we aren't in Tokyo anymore huh?" "Toe-Key-O is that ye village? What is wrong ye aren't hungry?" Wizardmon and Kaede asked. "Well, we would eat if you'd untie my paws!" I screeched while Kagome said aggravated, "We would eat if you'd untie my hands!"

Normal POV

Once Gatomon and Kagome were release from the ropes that bind them, the village was attacked by the same creatures that brought the two to this time.

Kagome's POV

Kaede, Wizardmon, the cat and I ran out of hut to find the centipede twins destroy the village to find that cat and I. "It's that thing!" I yelled "It's after me and the cat." I thought. "I'll lead it away." I said. Wizardmon and Kaede said, "Lead them to the dry well in the forest of Inuyasha and Inushoutmon." "You mean here the light is shining? Ok here we go!" I said running away towards the forest. "Someone will save us right. Mom, Grampa, Souta, Somebody help me." I thought as I kept running.

Normal POV

Elsewhere at the God's tree two being where beginning to awaken. "I smell it the blood of the woman that killed me." One said while the other said "I smell it the blood of the womon that kill me." At the same time they tried to release themselves from the arrow that bound them to the tree but the miko energy from it only caused pain.

Kagome's POV

The cat and I fell in front of the tree. "Looking rather dumb there Kikyo." someone said. I looked up to see the boy I saw earlier but he was awake. I walked up the boy and he said "The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time." "Kikyo, Kikyo who ever she is not because my name is ..." I yelled at the boy before he interrupted, "She's here." Almost immediately after said that Mistress Centipede and her Centipedramon attacked the boy, the cat, the dragon and myself. Then the centipedes toss the cat and I into the air to only find the sacred jewels come out of our bodies. Then when we tried to grab the jewels we got squashed against the tree and the beings on it. "So this is the Half-demon Inuyasha and Half-digidemon Inushoutmon." The centipedes said to the boys. "Half is all we need to defeat you. Any more would be a waste of our time." The little dragon said to the centipede demons. "You talk big but can you back it up?" I asked the proclaimed Inuyasha. He looked at me with those piercing golden orbs and asked, "Could you pull out this arrow?"

Gatomon's POV

"Could you pull out this arrow?" the digimon in front of me asked. "Nay child, if you release him he will terrorize us all!" Wizardmon and Kaede said simultaneously. "At least you'd have a better chance with us were as those things are gonna eat you!" the arrow-bound beings yelled at them. "And what about you two? Are you ready to die yet?"They ask the girl and I. "Giving the choice between life and death...I choose to live!" The girl and I said in unison as we pulled out the arrow from who we were crushed against. Then they started to laugh maniacally. The centipede demons tried to crush us even more but that is when Inuyasha and Inushoutmon ripped us all free.

Inushoutmon's POV

Inuyasha and I ripped free from the centipedes' grasp. "Nasty hag." We yelled to it as we destroyed both demons in one fail swoop.

Kagome's POV

"Now I know he is strong." I said to no one in particular. "Oh my gods, it's still moving the cat and I said at the same time. "Do ye see the glowing flesh ." The old priestess and her digimon said. The cat and I pointed to the glowing flesh which was the sacred jewel and code crown the old priestess pulled the jewels out of the flesh then disappeared and there was nothing but bones of the centipedes. Kaede gave me a small pearl-like bead that was a pinkish color. Wizardmon gave Gatomon a three-dimensional diamond also with a pinkish color. "These are the most powerful objects in the world. It can increase a demon/digidemon's power indefinitely." Kaede and Wizardmon explained. "Humans and digimon can't really do anything with, so why don't you give them to us we'll put them to good use." Inushoutmon said. "Huh. They aren't the good guys? Man are we in trouble." I thought


	4. Chapter 3: So the Journey Begins Part 1

Chapter 3: So the Journey Begins Part 1

Kagome's POV

"Huh. They aren't the good guys? Man are we in trouble." I thought. "I don't like your scent. It's like the women that killed us before. Now give us the jewels before we have to start sharpening our claws on the two of you!" The half dog demons commanded. Then they ran at Gatomon and myself. We ran, luckily before they scratched us we tripped over a branch and they destroyed a tree. "YOU REALLY ARE TRYING TO KILL US!" Gatomon yelled at the evaders. "Yes, and if you don't give up those jewels then next time it will be flesh not bark." Inuyasha threatened. Gatomon and I ran down a hill and tripped again. "This may have just saved my life, but now it's getting annoying." I thought.

Kaede's POV

"Wizardmon, looks like we have to bring out those subjugation beads that Kikyo and Kikyomon made." I told my digimon. "Let's hope it's not too late." Wizardmon said as we summoned the beads around the dog demon's necks.

Gatomon's POV

As Kagome and I fell for like the seventh time today we dropped the sacred jewels. They flew out of our hands and onto a bridge. Unfortunately Inuyasha and Inushoutmon were about to grab the items when these strange beads appeared around their necks out of nowhere. "What is this? I can't take 'em off." The dog duo wailed as they tried to remove the beads from their person. "It well take more than your strength to remove those beads." Wizardmon stated. "Kagome, Gatomon say a word that will hold his spirit."Kaede said. "What word should I say?" We asked the old protectors of their village. "Any word will suffice." Wizardmon said. "Ha ha, we are going to beat you and become full demon! Yes I can taste the victory." Inushoutmon ranted. "Sit Boy!" Kagome said as Inuyasha hit nothing but wood. "I will be victorious or my name isn't…" Inushoutmon said. "QUIET, You are sooooooooo annoying right now." I said as the digidemon hit the wood as well. "What the fiery fastball did you do to me?" The frazzled digidemon asked after he pulled his face off the ground. "It doesn't matter Inushoutmon as long as we have...Hey where'd the jewels go?" Inuyasha asked. "Looking for these?" Kagome and I said. "Yes, give them to us and no one gets hurt." The demon duo said. "Ladies the words please." Kaede said. "Sit Boy." Kagome say as Inuyasha fell into the water below the bridge. "Quiet." I said as Inushoutmon joined his partner in the water. "Man if it was that easy why didn't I do it earlier?" I thought.

Later(Morning) we all returned to Kaede's hut to treat Kagome and my wounds. "What are you two still doing here?" Kagome asked."We aren't leaving until we get the jewels."Inushoutmon said as they sat they looking at the door. Well I'm not surprised by ye's choice." Wizardmon said as Kaede nodded her head. "Old mon, why do you keep talking about us like you know us?" Inushoutmon asked as he slammed his fist in the wooden floor. "We are Kikyo's and Kikyomon's younger siblings." Kaede explained to the half-demons. "Oh, so you two were the two brats that were always around Kikyo and Kikyomon. Man, if the two of you are this old, they must be ancient." They said. "They've been dead for 50 years. They died the same day she bound ye two to the tree of ages." Kaede explained. "Well that's one less problem for us getting the jewels." The half dog demons said. "Though there is the concept of reincarnation at this time." Wizardmon stated as the others began to look at Kagome and I. "Since the two of ye are the reincarnations of Kikyomon and Kikyo, you are now the Guardians of the sacred jewels." Kaede said, "These jewel are sought out by demons/digidemons, and humans/digimon who are just as terrible." Kagome and I just sat there in awe. Everyone was rebuilding the village from the centipedes attack.

As Kagome and I were walking through the village, we heard murmurs about us being Kikyomon and Kikyo revived. Next thing we know we were getting prayed to. We then received food offerings. Then we walked towards a tree looking over the fields. We both threw a piece of fruit at the two half demons. "Hey up there, you guys want some?" I asked. "Where did you get all this stuff?" Inushoutmon asked. "The villagers gave it to us. How bout you come down and help us eat it." Kagome said as they came down. "Whatever you are doing we aren't buying it." Inuyasha said. "What are you talking about? Listen, it's obvious that you two don't like us." I said. "No really!" Inushoutmon said. "Whatever, its not even us that you dislike. It's Kikyo and Kikyomon people." I continued. Inuyasha and Inushoutmon jumped up into the tree. "We aren't them. We are Kagome and Gatomon. Can't we just call a truce?" Kagome and I asked. "Ha, we knew it. The truth is that we are only after the jewels so it doesn't matter. You are just trying to lure us into a false sense of security." The two half demons said. "Oh really, that's funny cause we have to do to make you obey is to say the word Sit and quiet." Kagome and I said as they fell flat on their faces. "Whoops sorry bout that." We said after they fell. "Aw man." They said once they pulled themselves out of the ground.

Inushoutmon's POV

When everyone had fallen asleep we saw one of the first demons and digidemons to sniff out the scent of the jewel. A crow demon and it's Yatakarademon "Well looks like they got their work set out for them, huh Inushoutmon?" Inuyasha asked. "HAI, they do." I said as we leapt down from the tree we were in.

Kagome's POV

Next morning Gatomon and I were about to find a way back to the era we came from when we were kidnapped again. "What's up with us always getting kidnapped, Kagome?" Gatomon asked. "I have no idea, Gatomon." I said as we came up on a house in the middle of the forest of Inuyasha and Inushoutmon. "Hey bosses we brought the girl and cat like you asked. The girl's kimono is shorter than ours." The henchmen said. We looked up to see a half dead looking man and a half dead looking digimon. They both held up a sword trying to kill us. Luckily they missed. Unfortunately they killed two of their own henchmen. The rest of the henchmen stood us up and the swords were raised, "Kagome something's not right here. Look at how they are moving." Gatomon said. "They are slow and uncoordinated." I said as they slayed another two of their henchmen. "Boss what's wrong." One of the henchmen said. "Can't you see that they are going to kill you if we don't get out of here." Gatomon said. "OK bosses what do you want us to do." They asked. *Are they talking to us Gatomon?* I whispered. *I guess so.* She whispered. "We need you to break down the wall." I said to the men. Their former bosses were still interested in Gatomon and I so we distracted them by running around. "Kagome look we are heading for a corner." Gatomon said as we entered the corner. A bad move on our part. We then threw the jewels out the door before they tried to slice us. Someone will save us right.

Inuyasha's POV

"Those bakas what were they thinking going off on their own." Inushoutmon shouted. " Let's find them soon or Kaede and Wizardmon will have our heads." I said as we came up on a cabin. That is when we heard a scream "That's them." We looked at each other then ran into the wall and we came just in time it seems that they were about to be chopped. Luckily Inushoutmon and my robes are made of the fur of the fire rat and Fireratonimon. It's stronger than regular fabric it can be considered armor. Anyways we broke the swords the guys were holding. "Man, they reek of blood and the dead." Inushoutmon said. "You made a nice little nasty nest huh crow demon and Yatakarademon." I said as Inushoutmon and I ripped the armor off to reveal two crow like beings inside the flesh of the digimon and human. "It's bloody and extremely nasty." Inushoutmon shouted as we both ripped the crows from the bodies which decayed as they fell. "You two can to save us. Didn't you?" Kagome asked. "No we are only after the jewels. Speaking of which where are they?" I asked. They sweat dropped "Ugh." They said. "Idiots, that should always be with you. Come on." Inushoutmon ranted as we ran through the blockade. Inushoutmon and I found the crows with the jewels in their mouths. "Those demons eat human/digimon. What do you think will happen if it gains power?" I said as we were about pass up some weapons. "Why'd you stop?" The cat said. "Here." Inushoutmon and I said as we began to run with them on our backs, "Kikyo and Kikyomon were master archers take them down in one blow." Inushoutmon and I said as we continued running in pursuit of the crow demons. "Then when we get the jewels we can drop them. It's not that far from the ground." Inushoutmon said loud enough for me to hear which isn't loud at all.

Gatomon's POV

When the two half demons said that Kikyo and Kikyomon were master archers Kagome and I said, "We've never use a bow in our lives." But we took aim anyways. The bow that Inushoutmon gave me didn't have an arrow, so I had to use one of my claws.(The first sighting of the nail arrow) 'Kikyomon lend me your strength.' I thought as Kagome and I took the shot. It looked like it was going to hit the crow digidemon, but it fell off course. Kagome's arrow did the same thing mine did. Inuyasha and Inushoutmon fell on their faces. After they got up they yelled, "You are nothing like Kikyo/Kikyomon! That's it we're out of here!"Then they ran towards a village and we followed him. We saw the crow demons snatch up a child and their digimon. Inuyasha and Inushoutmon were about to cut the demons down, as Kagome and I warned, "Be careful, their hold on to some children!" They sliced through the crow demons and the child and their digimon fell into the river that ran close to the town. Kagome and I ran towards the child and digimon. After Kagome ripped off her socks and shoes we jumped in after the kid. "Boy am I glad I took those swim classes." She said. We grabbed the kids and swam them back to shore. Inuyasha and Inushoutmon ranted, "The jewels! Find the fucking jewels!" Kagome and I turn towards the villagers that were showing their thanks for saving the kids. Next thing we know the crows came out of the water reassembled and flew off. That is when I notice that the kids still had the talons of the crows on their clothing. Kagome and I asked one of the villagers for their bows. Next we attached the talons to the arrow and my nail. "Please hit it." Kagome said before we released arrows. They hit but there was a bright light afterwards. When the light was gone Inuyasha, Kagome, Inushoutmon and I went to find the jewels. We ran into the heads of the crow demons. Luckily for Kagome and Inuyasha and Inushoutmon sliced it apart. "I hope that isn't what I think it is." Kagome and I said in unison. "And what do you think it is?" Inuyasha and Inushoutmon said in unison. "Well I think it is a shard of the jewels." We said. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" The two half demons screamed.


	5. Chapter 4: So the Journey Begins Part 2

Chapter 4:So the Journey Begins Part 2

Kagome's POV

"Brr, this water is cold." Gatomon and I complained. "Well ye should get out before ye catch a cold." Kaede suggested. "No I need this we've been covered in bug guts, crow guts and blood. We don't want to stink." We said as we dunked ourselves under the water. When we came back up Inuyasha and Inushoutmon were staring straight at us. "SIT!" I yelled "QUIET!" yelled Gatomon. "Who would have thought you two would be such wild dogs?" Gatomon said. "How vain can you be? We were just looking for the best opportunity to steal the jewel shards from you." Inushoutmon said. As they both sat on the shore of the river as I hid behind a brush to put on the clean clothes that Kaede gave me. "Well, like it or not, ye four are going to have to work together to collect the shards of the jewels. So it would behoove ye to try to get along." Kaede said. "Lady Kaede, Wizardmon, we need your help. Our daughters have fallen ill." a villager and their digimon said. "We will leave ye four with it." Kaede said as she and Wizardmon left with the villager. "Hey, get undressed." Inuyasha and Inushoutmon said. Gatomon and I hit them on the head with some rocks. "You two really are animals!" We said. "No one said 'Get naked' Stupid. Just put back on those weird clothes you two were wearing." They yelled pointing at the clothes Gatomon and I came in. "Is it because we look like Kikyo and Kikyomon?" we said. "That's got nothing to do with it." They said. "Well it don't seem that way to us." Gatomon said. We picked up our clothes and started to walk away. "And where do you think you're you going?" Inushoutmon asked. "We are going home." I said to him. "Give us the shards then." Inuyasha said. "OK…", we said as they waited for us to give them the jewel shards. "SIT BOY!" I yelled. "QUIET YOU!" Gatomon boys fell flat on their faces. "No, and the names aren't you, it's Gatomon and Kagome." I said as we walked off towards the bone-eater's well. I started to feel like we weren't alone in the forest. We made it to the well and found strands of hair all over the place. "You can see our hair, but seeing it isn't enough." a girl with a bob cut came out of nowhere and cut Kagome and I on our cheeks then tried to stab us with her we fell down the well before she got the chance to.

"There is nothing down here but,..." I heard grandpa say, "Kagome… what are you doing down there." "We made it home Gatomon." I said as tears came to my eyes. "Grandpa…" I said as I hugged him after Gatomon and I got out the well. Next, I took a nice hot bath. It felt great compared to what it was like through the well. I dried off and lied on my bed with Gatomon next to me. "What happened to us seems like only a dream. They don't even need us. Inuyasha and Inushoutmon would say that we were completely useless." Gatomon said. "True, but let's enjoy this time.

Inuyasha's POV

"Stupid girl." I said as Inushoutmon and I ran back toward the village wear the old hag Kaede lived. Then all of we were ambushed by the girls of the village. "Inuyasha, there is something weird going on with these girls." Inushoutmon said as we defended ourselves. "Noooo, what gave you that idea?" He said sarcastically. "Well, judging by the fact that these girl are FLYING should give you a clue." Inushoutmon shouted at me. "Bare no ill will towards these girls, for they are not in control of themselves. " Kaede said with Wizardmon next to her on the ground. It seemed like they had been wounded. "What do you mean that they aren't controlling what they're doing? " I asked. "I believe that has something to do with the fact that they are HOVERING OVER THE GROUND!" Inushoutmon screamed. "Where is Gatomon and Kagome?" Wizardmon asked. "All we know is that she said she was going home." Inushoutmon said. "These girls are after our lives and you're asking about those two!"I yelled . "They can see the hair that our old eyes can not." Wizardmon exclaimed. "First let's get out of her…" I was cut off because both Inushoutmon and I were trapped in the hair that was controlling the village girls. I could have sworn I saw my life pass before my eyes before Inushoutmon and I cut it with our claws.  
"As I was saying before, let's get out of here before they attack us again." I said as I picked up Kaede and Inushoutmon got Wizardmon and ran into the forest.

When we got far enough away from the village we noticed that Kaede and Wizardmon looked dead, so we decided to bury them it was the least we could do. But as we started to cover them up with dirt, Wizardmon said, "We're not dead ye idiots." "Could've fooled us."Inushoutmon said as we stopped burying old people. "Are ye going to get us out?" Kaede asked. "Think of it as a hiding spot. We'll be back with Kagome and Gatomon." Inushoutmon said. "Don't ye forget us." Wizardmon said as we started to leave. "No Guarantees." I said as we ran towards the scent of Kagome and Gatomon.

Inushoutmon's POV

Inuyasha and I followed the scent of the two girls only to make it to the dry well. "So this is where they went. Down here!"Inuyasha said as we both jumped in "So they weren't kidding when they said that they were from a different time." I said as I looked at the structure of the building we were in. We opened the door of the small hut like building only to have our noses assaulted by some weird smells. "All these smells are giving me a headache." I said, "I can tell it's affecting you as well." I looked at my partner as he too had his hand on his forehead. "Well let's go find Kagome and Gatomon." Inuyasha said before we entered the strange world that Kagome and Gatomon lived in.

Kagome's POV

Gatomon and I ran down the stairs for dinner. "This looks great. We can have some real food Gatomon. Real food. Real food. Food that is real. Reeeeeeaaaal Food!" I said as my grandpa said something about sutras somewhere, but was really important to me was the fact that I was home in my own time… Swish...clack "Inu...yasha?" I said questionably. "Inu...shoutmon?" Gatomon said as we both looked at them like they were crazy. "Idiots, who in seven hells told you that you could go home?" the two hanyous said in unison. "That doesn't matter You two are coming with us." They grabbed us by the arm and started to drag us out the door when mother said, " Now wait just a minute…" "What!" The two of them yell. "Are your ears real?" She asked as Gatomon and I embarrassedly watched my mother and brother start to rub the two dog demons ears. "Mom, Souta, I don't think that's a good idea though I did it too." That is when I notice a stand of hair on Inuyasha's Robe. "Inuyasha, you have a hair on you." I said as I heard Gatomon say the same to Inushoutmon. "Really?" They said confused. I grabbed the strand and felt it tighten around my hand. It cut my hand and my family saw that Gatomon and I was bleeding. "Kagome you are bleeding and so is your cat friend. Are you two OK?" Mom asked "We're fine!" Gatomon and I said as we pushed the dog-like beings out the house and into the well house.

There was a giant strand of hair coming out of the well. "HOW COULD YOU BRING THAT THING HERE!" I yelled at them."WELL HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT WAS ON US!? " Inushoutmon shouted at me."Where is it so we can rip it to shreds!" Inuyasha said as he and Inushoutmon started to claw randomly everywhere. Then Gatomon yelled "You're missing it completely" "WE ARE AT LEAST TRYING WE DON'T SEE YOU HELPING ANY!" Inushoutmon and Inuyasha yelled before they were stuck in a large locks of hair. If I can find the one that controls all the hair it could help. I thought as I searched for the hair that could stop all the chaos inside the well house Gatomon did the same we each found the strands that controlled all of the locks of hair. "Inuyasha...Inushoutmon cut these strands!" Gatomon and I said as we grabbed the strand. "Where is it? Over here? " They said, still tangled in the hair, slashing wildly.

They can't see the hair. We'll just have to help them. I thought as I said to Gatomon, "Prick you paw on the hair so they can see the blood on it." We pricked our skin and said, "This one…" as the blood slid down the hair. "We see it!"They said as they cut the strands and it started to disappear. I can't stay here my family would be in harm's way. I must keep them out of it at all costs. I thought as I felt something being put on me. "Here, it's made from the hair of the fire rat. It should give you some protection. " Inuyasha said as he looked away from me. "Here, it's made of the fur of Fireratonimon it should protect you." Inushoutmon said to Gatomon. "Thanks you two." We said. "Well if you all weren't so funny looking you wouldn't even need it." They said. "You're the one to talk, dog-boys." We yelled as they jumped on the well. "Whatever let's get going." They said as we all jumped in the well. When we reached the other side, I noticed that there were a lot of hair everywhere. "There is a lot of hair here but we want the ones that stand out." Gatomon said. "I see some strands with a gold outline. Do you see it too?" I asked her. "Yes I see them." she replied. "Inuyasha and Inushoutmon go that way." I said as I pointed between two trees. They picked us up and let us ride on their backs. As we followed the hair it became closer together. That meant that we were getting closer. "Is that a bonfire?" I asked. "Looks like it." Inushoutmon said. "This men are from the village, but what happened to their head?" Gatomon asked. "From the looks of it someone decapitated them."Inuyasha said. If we don't do something about this now more people will die. "You two better not say, 'I'm scared' or 'I want to go home' or something like that." Inuyasha said. "Actually we were thinking we could use these bows and arrows." We said before we raced off in the direction of the hair.

We entered a clearing where we found something like a giant wasp nest made of hair. "Well, this is the place where all the hair was coming from. Now what?" Inushoutmon asked before he and Inuyasha were grabbed by the locks of hair. "And when were you planning on telling us that there was hair behind us!?" Inuyasha yelled before the girl from the well appeared. She landed on the hair that surrounded the hair fortresses of hers, but this time she had someone else with her.

"Oh my look at the cute dogs." The girls said, "You two must be Inuyasha and Inushoutmon." "It took you long enough to get that prediction Yura and Yuramon of the hair." They said, "How did you know our names?" "Ooh everyone knows the half demon and digidemon Inuyasha and Inushoutmon are playing fetch with some reincarnated priestess and her digimon." Yura said. "Us with those dumb little halfwits down there. No! Incorrect!" Inushoutmon said furiously. "You are all half wits to us. Just look at what you've done to the sacred jewels." Yura said as she and Yuramon took out the jewel shards that they stole from Gatomon and I. "Once you four are gone we'll go and search for the rest of the jewels." Yuramon said. "You two take care of us? By the time we are done with you we are going to make you wish you never met or heard of us." Inuyasha said before he and Inushoutmon broke free of the hair that bond them.

Inuyasha's POV

After Inushoutmon and I broke free of the hair we use a lock of it to swing towards the oni and her partner. We missed slashing her with our claws while they combed some hair and attack us. "Not this again." Inushoutmon said, "Do you know any other tricks cause this one is getting old fast." "What beautiful hair? But you've really haven't care for it have you? I can tell just look at all the split ends." Yura and her digionidemon partner said to Inushouto(A nickname I developed so I can stop typing Inushoutmon) and I. "If you don't get off of us..." Inushouto said as we tried to slash at them again missing a second time and getting cut with their swords. Then they licked the blade and said, "We are going to slice you into pieces." She began to come at us again but an arrow stopped them from getting too close. "Bring them down now or next time we won't miss." Kagome said. "That is a promise." Gatomon said after her. Yura looked like she had seen a ghost. "You heard us...Put them down...Now!" Kagome yelled at the hair onis. "The little girls want you two back. You must be good little dogs huh?" The hair onis said. "We told you to get out of here not make a scene." I yelled at them. "Their hair isn't as nice as yours Inuyasha and Inushoutmon, but waste not want not." The hair onis said before Gatomon said, "Not as nice as theirs huh? What would you know about that? You live in a world without shampoo." they shot the arrows and almost hit Inushouto and I if we hadn't ducked. "WOULD YOU WATCH WHERE YOU ARE AIMING THOSE THINGS!" Inushouto shouted at them. The arrows hit the the giant hairball and released its contents. "What have you done?" the hair onis said. "You wanted to know what happened to those men heads, well here you go." Inushouto said."We'll be putting you in there too once we cut off all your pretty hair." The hair onis said as they grabbed their combs (wait where did those come from?) "But first those women have to die."

Kagome's POV

"But first those women have to die." the demons of the hair said as some hair that was on fire hurtled towards us. "Are you starting to feel the heat yet little girls?" They asked as they watched as we were nearly burned alive.

Inushoutmon's POV

"It's a shame that all there will be left of them is ash. Poor things. That's what you get for emptying our lair." The hair onis said. "Oh come on." I said still tangled in demon hair. "I almost forgot, pets should never be aloud to outlive their masters." They said as the were about to hit Inuyasha and I with their swords again. Inuyasha and I stuck our hands in our wounds and pulled them back out. Then we attacked the two. "Blades of blood!" "Blades of fiery blood!" We said as we let loose a hell of carnage on the hair demons. We ended up cutting the hand with the sword off. "It's slacking." I said. "That's unfair." The hair onis said. "Serves you right." Inuyasha yelled at them. "We really wish you would use some restraint when dealing with women. Where you brought up in a dog house." They said upset. Next thing we knew the heads of all the village men (and digimon) were flying at us. So we punched the heads in only to get stabbed again by the beings of the hair and fall to the ground. "Half demons half power. We should have known." The beings of the hair taunted. "Why you…" I muttered. "Disappointed, I bet you two wanted the whole thing to make yourselves full demons. Now don't move. We need to get a clean cut if we don't want blood in your lovely silver hair." The hair onis said. "Don't you try it." We said before ramming our hands in their cleavage to grab the jewels. "That will teach you." I said before our hands got stepped on. "Well we've never...some half-demons we just met ramming their hand in our chest," They said disgusted. Wait why didn't they die. Something isn't right. I thought as we looked at them. "Plus there is the matter of you stealing our jewels. Now we have become crossed." Where is their weak point. Where could it be? I thought.

Gatomon's POV

Kagome and I began to climb the hair that escaped Yuramon and Yura's lair. Next thing we know the hair started to move and we nearly lost balance. Inuyasha and Inushoutmon yelled, "Ya shouldn't have looked away!" "That's it!" The hair demons said as they put the two half demons in their hair binds again. "When we took your hands it was like you broken a nail, but now you're really getting mad. What are you two hiding up there?" Inushoutmon asked. That's when Kagome and I found this skulls that were colored red and purple. "Inuyasha, Inushoutmon it's the red and purple skulls up here concentrate on those." We yelled down to them. The hair demons jumped towards us with swords drawn. "Oh no you don't." Inuyasha threatened as he and Inushoutmon broke free of the hair again. "Stop pulling our hair. You'll tangle it up." The demons of the hair complained before they tried to cut our arms off.

We were now bond by hair. "What are you two? Why don't you bleed?" the hair demons asked. I've been wondering the same thing myself. Wait a minute… I thought, "Here, it's made of the fur of Fireratonimon it should protect you." "Inushoutmon." I whispered.

"You two look mortal enough for me." Yuramon said. "Let's put them to the test." Yura said as a strand of hair began to choke us both. "Blades of blood!" "Blades of fiery blood!" Inushoutmon and Inuyasha yelled before releasing a hell of bloody blades on the the two hair demons. I almost couldn't breathe when Kagome and I were released from our choke hair hold. "Inushoutmon." I said as Both Kagome and I fell to the ground. "Don't you dare pass out on us!" Inushoutmon screamed at us.

After landing safely on the ground, a sword came from behind Inuyasha and Inushoutmon. We tried to warn them but it was too late. "Figures. You two again." Inushoutmon said. "Have you forgotten, we are immortal."The hair demons gloated. That is when Kagome and I started to hit on the colored skulls. "These are it all of the hairs that are attached to their hands all connect here." Kagome said as we continued to hit the skulls. "Stop it! We'll kill you both!" the hair demons said as they threw the swords at us. When we broke through the skulls a light was created and Yura and Yuramon were no more. "So that is what those two really were." "They were combs?" Kagome and I asked. "Sure why not, with everything that has happened since you two have been here are you really not surprised? They probably got their power because those combs were once use to comb the hair of the dead. They really didn't use combs as much as the combs used them." Inushoutmon explained before Inuyasha and Inushoutmon fell to one knee. "Those wounds in your chest only happened because we had your kimonos." We said to them. "It's no big deal. Where are the jewels?" They said. We walked over to the closes that were the only things left of the hair demons to find the pouches that contained the shards of the jewels. "They are right here." We said. I wonder how long it will take to find the rest of them. I thought. "Gatomon, Kagome let's go." Inushoutmon and Inuyasha said as they grabbed their kimonos from us. We looked at them like they were crazy. "What?" Inushoutmon asked. "You've never said our names before now." I said. "What of it?" They asked. "It's just that we think you like us a little bit more now. That's all." Kagome said. "Don't get too excited. We still think you're kind of useless." Inushoutmon said. "Oh then remind us next time not to save you." Kagome and I said as we hit them on the back. Then they fell over. "If it hurt so much, you should've said something." I said. "Just leave us alone." They said.

Kaede's POV

"Only when ye work together ye shall triumph." I said out loud. "Also don't you dare forget where you've buried us." Wizardmon said.


End file.
